Finding Love - Am I ugly?
by Kina OrangeTiger-Chan
Summary: Chiharu Heiwajima has never had a boyfriend in her life, in fact the only male relationship she really has is with her older brother, Shizuo, and she's starting to get sick of his behaviour. What will happen when Izaya swoops in when the two siblings are in a middle of a fight?
1. Upsets

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara! or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Shizuo-nii!" I called as I walked into the messy house, untidy from his activities from the previous night. I wasn't his maid so I didn't bother to pick anything up or tidy it away, a grown man can clean up his own mess. I stepped over the clothes which littered the floor, I ignored the bottles of alcohol and cartons of half eaten food since they weren't the reason I'd entered the apartment. "Shizuo-nii?" I called again as I headed for his bedroom. I stopped at the door and gently pressed my ear to the wood. I didn't want to walk in on anything. Since I could hear nothing by my brother's loud snoring I opened the door and stepped inside.

My brother was slumped over a woman I'd never seen before, she was slender yet curvy with pale skin and long, chestnut hair. Thankfully I couldn't see much of her body although I got a good view of my brother's ass. I sighed, the sight was something I would never of volunteered to see, in fact I would've been happy to go my entire life without seeing my naked brother thrown over some woman I didn't even know. But I wasn't stupid or ignorant to his 'needs'.  
I picked up a purple high heeled sandal which had been kicked off by the door and threw it at his back. He grunted and turned over to see who it was that had thrown the object at him.

"SHIZUO!" I yelled as I quickly turned around so I didn't have to see another sight which might scare me.

"Oh, Chiharu. What are you doing here?" he asked with a yawn as he got out of bed and pulled some underwear on. The girl beside him had obviously been woken by the noise and reached for the covers which were balled up at the end of the bed, covering herself up so my eyes didn't have to see any more unnecessary flesh. I turned back around to face my idiot sibling, as long as everything was covered I didn't mind.

"You never showed up for coffee so I came to see if you were okay." I sighed. My brother and I had an agreement to make sure we saw each other at least once a week, we met up for coffee every Sunday morning, even if we'd seen each other the day before or a lot that week, it was just tradition.

"Sorry about that, I got busy last night and forgot to set an alarm." He was speaking quietly and he obviously had a hangover, not surprising by the amount of empty bottles I'd seen on my way in.

"I don't mean to interrupt but I'm just gonna go for a shower." The brunette chipped in as she made her way over to the bathroom with the sheet tightly wrapped around her surprisingly thin body. My brother was more a chunky type or at least for people who didn't look as if they could break at any moment, since he has anger issues and isn't very good at controlling his own strength it made sense.

"Get dressed and we can have lunch, you're paying." I was annoyed and I made sure to convey that fact in my voice but Shizuo didn't care, he never did.

"I'll be out in a bit but I want to join Natasha in the shower, if you don't mind."

"I do." I snapped and walked over to him, leaning over since he was sat on the edge of his bed, and grabbed him by the ear. "You may be able to throw a vending machine about as if it were nothing but I can stop anybody from being able to call you a man ever again." His usual vexed expression softened and he seemed to take me seriously. But I continued to glare into his narrowed, light brown eyes, just to make my point.

"Just... let me get dressed." He said in a tone which suggested he'd rather give up than get into a fight. Since I'd spent the last ten years of my life in any and all self-defence and martial arts classes, it was probably a good idea on his part.

"Good," I smiled sweetly and gave his sandy locks a ruffle before making my way out of the room. I'd always aspired to be like my brothers, strong, smart and independent, but I never looked up to their obvious lack of interest in a serious relationship. I couldn't remember the last time I'd seen Shizuo with a girl for more than a week, two at most. He always said that he could never find a girl that kept him interested and the only thing about them he found attractive were their looks, which as a woman irritated me, but he'd come up with a cute brotherly line to sweeten me up. I hadn't seen Kasuka in a long time though, he blamed it on his career but it was obvious to me that he never made an effort to keep in contact with me, despite him and Shizuo getting along and being close we never had, so I couldn't comment on his relationships.

My idiot older brother only took a couple of minutes to get ready, obviously abandoning the idea of showering, my guess was he'd had one before hooking up with the Natasha girl anyway.

"Where do you want to go for lunch?" he asked as he began straightening the bowtie around his neck. I'd taken a seat on the sofa so I had to turn to see him. Standing at his usual six feet and one inch tall, looking down at me with an irritated stare, he wore the same bar tending suit he always did. Pants, shirt and vest jacket. His hair hadn't been brushed, he said since he was a guy there was no way he could be seen brushing his hair, so it flicked out in the usual bedhead style and he had his sunglasses poking out of his pocket, ready to put on should he need to.

"Any where's fine as long as it sells decent food." I got to my feet and headed for the front door along with Shizuo. He opened it for me and let me lead the way out. As soon as the sun hit his face he pulled out his sunglasses and shielded his eyes from the bright rays. "What about your lady friend?"

"I told her to let herself out." He grumbled.

"Aren't you afraid she'll steal something?" I asked as I began to trot down the steps, my brother following with ungraceful stomps.

"No." I looked over my shoulder indicating that I required a little but more than just 'no'. "I know where she works, if she steals anything I'll be pissed and go down there to get it back. Besides, she knows about my outbursts, as does the rest of Ikebukuro, she isn't going to risk pissing me off."

I shrugged and jumped down the last few steps, spinning and turning to face my sibling. "So do you like this girl?"

"Same as any other." Shizuo got down the last few steps as he dug out a cigarette, barging past me and ignoring my obvious attempt at a happy mood. He'd never been one for worry about other's feelings.

"You're twenty five, you could at least pretend that you're interested in more than sex." I huffed and followed him down the street.

"I am interested in more than sex, just not from the women I want sex from." I could tell the topic was irritating him and normally I would stop but it had been annoying me for a while so I decided to push it more than usual.

"Oh come on, what's wrong with a real relationship?" I asked, not that I expected an answer. "You get sex and friendship."

"Says you, you've never even had a boyfriend." He stopped walking as he turned to me, puffing a big cloud of stinking smoke into my face, which not only made my hair stink but it also made my clothes smell of smoke too, and I was wearing my favourite orange jacket.

"Doesn't count, I'm younger than you." I stuck my tongue out at him trying to lighten the mood as I wafted away the cloud of lung cancer waiting to happen.

"First kiss?" he raised an eyebrow and I knew he was just doing it to spite me.

"You're changing the topic." I mumbled as I glared at him.

"My point is… don't come lecturing me when you don't even have a love life of your own." He turned away from me again and continued to walk, however I didn't follow him like he expected me to. I'd always been touchy on the fact that I'd just turned twenty and I'd never done anything. But it wasn't for lack of trying, but nobody was ever interested in me, it took me most of my life just to get a couple of friends let alone anything more than that. Any guy that even considered me in a romantic way was just looking for the same thing out of me that my pig of a brother was looking for out of his slutty companions.

After a couple of steps the blonde ape realized that I hadn't continued to walk and turned around to face me. His mouth opened as he went to speak but then he froze, apart from his nose, it began to twitch like a rabbit with a cold. His head turned ninety degrees and he looked down the road to his left. "Izaya!" he growled, deep and low, evil and murderous.

"What a dog." I walked over to him and looked down the little side road, in middle school I was good friends with Izaya but Shizuo told me that was just because he wanted to taunt him, so I was being used and wasn't really liked. "Oh hey there Izzy-kun." I smiled and gave the familiar face a wave. He was wearing a black hooded jacket with fur around the hood and base of his sleeves.

"Hi Chiharu-chan." His smile was thin and more of a smirk but it was nice that we could still greet each other as if no time had passed.

"How've you been? Annoying my brother as-" but before I could finish my question Shizuo stepped in front of me, all the time keeping his glare on the man he hated more than anything.

"Don't you just have perfect timing. Stay away from my little sister." I rolled my eyes at his sudden protectiveness, as sweet as it was he only ever cared when it came to Izaya, which made me wonder about a couple of things.

_Is that why he doesn't keep a relationship going with any woman? He likes Izaya!? … that's kind of hot._

The pale boy in black didn't respond however I did notice him pulling out a small knife from his jacket pocket. I couldn't help but sigh. "Stop it you idiots." I grabbed a handful of my brother's hair, pulling him backwards and making him arch his back since I was smaller than him, he yelled out and flailed his arms a bit. I then danced around him and landed a firm punch into his gut. I think shock was the thing that got him the most, not the punch, compared to the battering's I'd seen that guy take my fist was nothing. "And you don't goad him!" I turned and pointed at Izaya with a ticked off glare. He held his hands up and shrugged with a small, satisfied grin. "You're taking me to lunch too, since I'm annoyed with my brother, we can catch up."

"Sounds good to me." He dug his hands into his pockets and slumped slightly as he waited for me to make my way over to him.

"Chiharu-nee, don't be stupid, you know he's trouble!" the sniffer dog hissed as he chewed through his cigarette bud. I decided to ignore him and went on my way with Izaya, I think everybody knew that it was just to piss off my big brother, although I wasn't too sure if that was a smart move or not.

* * *

I slurped up the last of my orange Fanta as we waited for the food to arrive. He'd taken me to a fast food place but I didn't mind, food was food as long as it was edible I didn't care much.

"So why are you mad at Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked as he rocked back and forth in the chair, pushing it back onto the hind two legs and then crashing forward onto all four of them.

"Sibling stuff." I grumbled, I didn't really want to talk about it.

"Yeah, because I don't know about sibling stuff." He said sarcastically. "So come on, what'd he do?"

I sighed. There was no reason not to tell him, at least none that I could think of. "He just… pointed out that I've never had a boyfriend."

"Never?" the sound of shock was almost comical, almost.

"Never." I repeated.

"Well, that's fine, isn't it?" he took a sip of his cola and looked at me with those deep, red eyes of his and I wondered if it really was fine. Fine to be there with him when I knew my brother would bitch at me later for being around him. Fine to be so trusting an obviously deceitful guy.

"I guess. So what about you, any girlfriends?" I asked as I looked towards the counter, hopeful that the food might arrive sooner rather than later.

"Nope, I've told you enough times… I love humans but not one more so than any other."

"So you're a virgin too?" I asked bluntly, I wasn't in the mood to be polite.

"Not exactly…" he admitted although he seemed more ashamed of the fact than my brother.

"You two are so alike," I sighed with a roll of my eyes.

"It's not like that." He'd stopped swinging back and forth in the chair and had a sudden seriousness about his expression. "Guys can't wait as long as girls."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snapped, not fully sure why.

"We have needs!" everybody in the building had stopped and was staring at us, not something that bothered myself or Izaya.

"So do women but at least we have some decency not to jump on the first thing that'll satisfy us!"

"Well, you might not but I've met plenty of women that will." Izaya shrugged, the argument seemingly over or at least paused since our food arrived just at that nice awkward moment. The waiter didn't say anything, probably of fear that I'd bite his head off. I had my reputation for being Shizuo's sister but also for being moody and easily beating up any guy that rubbed me the wrong way. Though I mostly beat up guys that were harrassing other women. Something I was rather proud of. Ikebukuro's strongest girl. I didn't know if the title was accurate or not but I was the only female to take on thugs and gang members and come out of it not raped or beaten to death. I assumed that was a good thing.

* * *

We remained in silence for the rest of the meal and as soon as I'd finished eating I stood up and exited the building. I didn't want to hang around any longer with Izaya swinging around in his chair like an impatient five year old and every customer looking at us.

"Hey wait!" Izaya jogged after me and slowed by my side, matching my swift walk as I charged down the street with no destination just heading away from where I'd been. "You shouldn't get so worked up about it, you know."

I knew he was right, there was no real reason for me to get so worked up over such a stupid thing, but I knew why I was…

"Am I that ugly? So ugly that no nice guy wants to even kiss me?" I asked in a low voice, desperately trying not to cry. I think it's all girl's worst nightmare, being unloveable. I looked the dark haired idiot in the eyes, my brows furrowed and occasionally sniffling to make sure my nose didn't start running or anything embarrassing like that.

He looked me full in the eyes for a moment, he was obviously surprised by my sudden question. His eyes examined my face for a moment, my dirty blonde hair which flicked out at the base of my neck and made it's way half way down my back, the baggy black shirt that could be seen through my open orange jacket, the red skirt that cut off half way to my knees and then the long black socks and boots which covered the rest of my legs, his red irises then flicked back to my eyes.

"I don't think you are. I think you're quite cute actually."

That was when it was my turn to be surprised.

* * *

**A/N: I have to say I do think I messed up the characters and I'm very sorry if anything is out of character. I tried my best.**

**It's not only my first Durarara! fanfic but it's the first fanfic I've done in a while, I hope it wasn't too bad. **

**Remember to leave a review! Please be honest, I can't improve if I'm not told what I did wrong.**


	2. Misunderstandings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara! or any of its characters.**

* * *

"Don't get the wrong idea!" I heard Izaya yell followed by a loud crashing noise.

My eyes flickered open, the light forcing me to scrunch up my face in retaliation against the bright sunlight which was shining in through the open window along with a soft, cooling breeze. Once I was able to fully open my eyes without my sockets feeling like they were being burned with a blow torch, I had a quick look around the room. I was surprised and a little disorientated at first but I soon realized why I wasn't in my own room and where I was. It was nothing special. Dull, cream coloured walls, a couple of dressers and a large wardrobe, although I did like the double bed I woke up in, it was big and comfy, it felt as if I'd slept on a cloud.

"Bastard! What did you do with her!?... TO her!?" I was surprised to hear my brother's voice but decided not to go out and intervene too soon, I wanted to see how it played out for a short while, it seemed like the fun thing to do, it seemed like the Izaya thing to do and since I was in his house I figured, what the hell.

"Nothing! I swear, Shizu-chan just calm down." I was amazed to hear panic in Izaya's tone, he was usually so calm and collected, it was a nice change.

"Liar! Where is she!?"

"She has a name, you know." I mumbled to myself with a roll of my tired eyes. The only trouble was I was starting to need the toilet but… by the sound of the crashing and banging that was going on in the other room, I wasn't going to be able to go for a while.

Everything stopped for a moment as Izaya answered.

"Okay, well yes she's in the bedroom but…" however the loud bang of what I presumed was the couch being hurtled across the room cut him off. "Stop it! If I cut you I'll piss off Chiharu-chan, especially if it's first thing in the- OUCH!"

I decided to ignore the battle of men going on in the other room and concentrated on remembering the events of the previous day and how I'd ended up in Izaya's bed. I remembered going to lunch with him and getting upset, I also remembered him calling me cute, which made me smile. Although I didn't smile at the time. I cried. Like a baby. I remembered the exasperated expression on Izaya's face as he dried my tears in the middle of the street and I recalled hugging onto his slender body to hide my red face.

I slapped my hands over my cheeks as they began to turn red from the memories of my embarrassing behaviour. "Oh goodness!" I squealed, but unfortunately my mutt of a brother heard my little outburst and barged right on in. On reflex I grabbed the first thing I could get my hands on and launched the fluffy pillow at his face, in fairness a twenty year old in a twenty five year olds bedroom… I could've been naked for all he knew. As my brother I never wanted him to see me without the appropriate amount of clothes on.

He examined by blushing cheeks and the fact that I was wearing a baggy t-shirt which belonged to none other than Izaya, in fairness I can see how he got the wrong idea.

"You better of used protection!" he growled at me, as if telling me there and then would change whatever might have happened the night before.

"We didn't." I smirked, I could understand why Izaya messed with people so much, it was rather fun.

"What!?"

I slid out from under the covers and skipped around the bed, out of the room and straight into Izaya's arms, well I more slammed into his chest but that's just a minor detail. My head rested on his chest and I locked my fingers with his. "What's it to you what me and Izzy-kun do?" Nervously, Izaya looked to me and then to Shizuo, shrugged and painted on his usual smirk before kissing my cheek.

Anything to piss off Shizuo. Unfortunately, that wasn't such a good thing.

Before I knew it a large shadow was looming over me and Izaya as my brother growled, his deep voice heightening into a yell. "Crap!" I hissed, holding on tightly to Izaya's hand so he couldn't be a jerk and run away, leaving me to calm the beast. I turned so I was no longer facing Izaya but now Shizuo with the bed above his head. "We didn't do anything!" I yelled, though I knew it was beyond pointless. "I slept in the bed alone, Izaya was on the couch all night! We didn't use protection because there was no need to." The heavy breathing slowed and turned into more of a loud snorting sound as my brother started to breathe through his nose, lowering the bed from over his head.

"Shizu-chan's so silly." Izaya chuckled, because something like that totally helps the moment. "I'd never do that Chiharu-chan."

"And why not?" I turned my head so I could see his pale face and red eyes. "I'm not good enough for you?"

"Not like that Chiharu-chan, I just mean I wouldn't have sex with you." My focus left my sibling and centred on the guy whose hand I was still clasping onto tightly.

"Why not? You said I was cute." The fun of teasing my brother had faded and I felt both angry and hurt.

"Yeah but I wouldn't fuck you." The added snort at the end of his words were more than unnecessary and just to echo my feelings Izzy-kun was sent fly backwards into the living room by a rouge bedside locker. Without a second thought I released his hand and let him fly solo. It just grazed past me, missing my head by no more than a couple of inches. I turned to see Shizuo, arched over in a gorilla type position. The bed had been returned to the ground, not in the correct place but all four legs were touching the floor which was more than good enough for me, but the right bedside locker was missing, or more it had been relocated.

"You didn't need to do that." I sighed as I headed out of the room, marching straight over to the bathroom; there was no way I could hold my bladder any longer.

* * *

I couldn't help but sniffle as I looked at myself in the mirror, I had deep, dark blue eyes, long, blonde hair which was currently flicking out in all directions, including upward, thanks to the joys of the thing we call "bedhead", my cheeks were plump but not chubby, my jaw cut into my face and rounded off at my chin, was I really so ugly that no guy would think of me in a sexual manner? I tucked some of my bushy hair behind my ear, trailing my hand down the soft skin which covered my neck, following the curve of my shoulder which was exposed thanks to the baggy shirt and gently lifted my digit from the tip of my shoulder, before returning my hand to the rim of the sink. I listened to the shaking of my breath and examined the moistness of my eyes, trying to understand why I was getting so worked up about such a stupid thing.

I had my family, my friends... the people I loved so much, the people I was so lucky to have and yet I felt as if there were a hole in my chest.

I was interrupted by three loud bangs on the door, as if the wood were being punched rather than knocked upon. I guessed that it was my brother since he wouldn't care at all if he broke down the door, where as I presumed Izaya would be a little more delicate to make sure something like that didn't happen since he would be the one fixing it.

"Chiharu-nee, open up!" I was right, though he sounded more sorry than angry.

"I'm in a bathroom, idiot! I'll come out when I'm ready." I replied as I gulped down the lump that had formed in the back of my throat and began to blink like crazy in an attempt to keep any tears from dripping down my face.

I could hear him grumble his complaints but there was no way I was going to pay him any attention. I turned on the cold tap, cupped my hands under the chilly water so it pooled in my palms, I then leaned down closer to the skin and splashed the H2O over my face. I felt small drops splatter onto the shirt I was wearing and some dripped down my neck but it helped to wake me up. I sighed as my skin came out in a shiver, the water was very icy, leaving my skin to sting at the coolness of the air. I reached over and pulled the blue towel from the ring that it was hanging on and dried my face, neck as well as giving my shirt a little dab.

I put the towel back on the rack and stepped over to the door, taking a moment before unlocking it. I stepped out to see my brother pacing around and Izaya stood by the front door, I figured he was probably making sure he could run away at any moment should Shizuo get ugly. In fairness, I was surprised my brother had stayed so calm, usually he would've killed the dark haired male, my best guess was he was still suffering from the hang over.

"So, what do you want?" I asked, turning the two men's attention to myself instead of their dull thoughts.

"You didn't sleep with him?" The idiot asked and for the first time in a long time I actually wanted to hurt him as badly as I could.

"No, I didn't." I sighed as I glared at the unnaturally blonde fool. "I told you, I slept in the bed and he slept on the couch. Izaya was nice enough to take care of me while my brother was being a... a ... a meanie head!" my choice of words gave the both of them funny looks and it also felt as if it lightened the mood a little, two strikes for Chiharu!

"Then I'm sorry." Shizuo's voice was low, he very obviously didn't want to utter those words. "But I don't like you hanging out with him! Or sleeping in his apartment."

I decided I didn't want the conversation to continue and I really didn't want to get in a fight with my brother, despite everything I still feared that he'd throw a fridge at my face and there isn't much I can do to defend against something like that. I chose not to be snide or sarcastic like I wanted to be, instead I just shrugged and quietly walked past Shizuo, into the bedroom where my clothes were. Izaya waited a moment before crossing the room and darting into the room behind me, I was surprised by how quiet he had been throughout the whole thing but the fact that he'd come into the room and shut the door behind him was obviously just to rattle Shizuo, which it did. He may not be loud but his actions speak plenty.

"Get out," I sighed as I laid my black shirt and denim jeans out on the bed. I didn't really want to start changing with him staring at me, in fact there was no doubt about it, I didn't want to change in front of him. But instead of exiting the room he simply turned around.

"You want to annoy Shizu-chan, right?" he said with a slight snicker. His words made me think for a moment and I gave a shrug which he couldn't see and simply began to change my clothes.

* * *

"Izaya..." I sighed, thankfully I'd finished changing and was simply sat on the bed as he turned around to face me with a questioning expression. "What's wrong with me?"

"You're related to Shizu-chan, that's a big downfall." He took a seat and for the first time in a while he looked as if he wasn't having fun. "You do realize that's probably what scares people away, right? It's got nothing to do with you. You're nice, pretty, kind and just a little bit funny."

I shook my head and ran my fingers through my hair. "Nah, Shizuo-nii had plenty of friends and female companions, it isn't him. I can't blame my problems on my brother." I pushed myself up off of the bed and headed for the door, I took a hold of the door knob and paused a moment, not looking back to the strangely acting Izaya as I spoke. "Thanks for looking after me, I appreciate it. Give me a text some time and we can meet up again, I promise I won't break down like I did this time."

"It's fine," any sign of seriousness was gone and his usual sneaky tone was back. "I got a good picture of you crying your eyes out, snot coming out of your nose and everything!"

My grip tightened on the cool metal as I turned back to see the laughing Izaya almost fall off of his bed, my cheeks were red and my eyes were wide as I felt my heart sink. I'd trusted him, even if I wasn't ugly... I really was stupid. "Jerk!" I yelled before yanking open the door and storming out, grabbing my bag before exiting his home. My sibling seemed both shocked and glad to see my sudden outburst and happily followed me out of the apartment.

I was too angry to think straight so I decided not to think, I just walked... well, stomped. Shizuo followed me for about half a mile but soon decided that I needed my space and headed off to the bar where he was currently working, leaving me to wonder around Ikebukuro in a storm of anger. I passed person after person, wondering who would let me punch them in the face but I decided not to bother stopping and asking, instead I headed down an ally and began punching a brick wall as hard as I could.

"If I was Shizuo, you would've crumbled in fear already..." I sighed and chuckled at myself, I was being so stupid and emotional, I couldn't use the excuse that I was a girl forever but it was getting to me. I was twenty and completely alone, not an ex-boyfriend or potential future boyfriend in sight. I looked down at my bloody knuckle and wondered why I was doing it, what was it for? Loneliness was eating me and I had no idea how I was going to stop it.

"Well look what we have 'ere," I turned to see three men, two of which were carrying pieces of old and rusty pipes. The one in the middle was tall and thin, the one to his right was around the same height but had a large gut on him and the one on the left was short and relatively plump. I guessed they were gang wannabies but obviously bad news.

"She looks fiiiiine," the fat one hummed in a disgusting manner.

"Butt, boobs and beauty," the smaller added. As grossed out as I was I wanted to find it a complement, however I was sure the three of them would say such things about any female.

"I'm not in the mood," I stated in the hopes that they might change their minds and back off.

"I'm sure we can change that mood of yours, girly." the tall one said, I guessed he was the one running things since he seemed to be leaded them closer to me. I rolled my eyes and turned to see a nice, solid brick wall behind me.

"You do realize, there's nowhere to run, right?" I asked, I thought it would be nice to warn them beforehand.

"Why do you think we're doing this 'er!" the small one laughed. I shrugged and threw my bag to the floor before turning back to see the three of them far too close for any person who had any concern with hygiene's comfort.

"I already told you I wasn't in the mood, in fact I'm in a really bad mood so what happens next is your own doing." unfortunately for me just as I ended my angry and over confident speech four more thugs joined us in the tight ally.

_Huh, so maybe they are some kind of gang?_

I decided it was a good time to release some of my anger and not bother thinking too much. I threw my fist at the tall guy, punching him straight in the Adam's apple, he coughed and began to choke, gasping desperately for air as the two behind him swung the rusting metal at me. I grabbed onto the big guy's shirt and took a step back, yanking him backward with me so he was the one to get two pipes to the skull rather than me. The two seemed concerned that they'd just knocked out their choking boss so I took the opportunity to kick the one on the right in the nuts, I then used the unconscious lump as a stand and pushed my weight onto my hands and flipped over, landing right on my feet on the small guy's face.

Three down, four to go.

The next four didn't waste any time, they all seemed far fitter than the three I'd just taken out and I'd of guessed at least two of them were ex-military or something, but that wasn't a thought that I wanted to ponder for very long. I decided there was no point in throwing punches at people who were very obviously stronger than me so I held my arms up in a defensive style and began plotting out ideas in which I could get a good kick at them.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you go. I figured I couldn't have Chiharu being all emotional without some kick-ass scenes, she is Shizuo's sister after all! Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**Also, I'm looking into getting a beta reader for this story (on the two chapters already published and future ones) so if you know anyone or you yourself would be interested please feel free to give me a pm.**


End file.
